New Friends
by Scizor
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock meet Curtis, a newely arrived trainer from the United States who is trying to become a pokemon trainer. Curtis joins the group and in turn leads them into both new friends and new enemies. (GOD I HATE SUMMARIES)


New Friends

By: Scizor

(Ash is 14, Misty is 14, Brock is 16, Jessie and James are 18, Curtis is 16, and ??? is 18)

Curtis sat on Flight 287 out of LAX to Indigo Island, original home to Pokemon and the only place to have a Pokemon League, reading a copy of Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (One of my favorite books). He bared a striking resemblance to Auron from Final Fantasy X, down to the sunglasses, clothes, except for the high collar and bottle of sake, and scar that blinded him in one eye, from a couple gang members who he caught trying to rob a friends house. One of them had been carrying a switchblade and had sliced him in across his eye. The handicap was annoying, but he had compensated for it.  In his pockets were his six pokeballs containing his pokemon.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS, WE'RE MAKING OUR FINAL APPROACH TO CELADON CITYAIRPORT", the pilot said over the intercom. "PLEASE RETURN ALL TRAY TABLES AND CHAIRS TO THERE UPRIGHT POSITIONS".

Curtis sighed and placed his bookmark back in his book. He HATED flying. He always got a MASSIVE headache from it, due to his high blood pressure. Well, he was getting a chance to actually BECOME a trainer, instead of keeping them as pets.

That was worth any amount of pain.

(**)

Curtis walked out of the tunnel, book tucked under his arm. He walked down to baggage claim to get his luggage. After about an hour, his duffel bag finally came out. No matter where you went, some things never change. He chuckled, placed his book in the bag, and walked out of the building to the local pokemon center. He wanted to check in for a place to sleep and make sure that his pokemon had all there shots for any diseases that would be here, but not in the U.S.

(**)

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood in the local pokemon center, after just visiting Erica to see her latest line of perfume.

"Hello", Nurse Joy said. "Can I help you"?

"OH, Nurse Joy", said Brock, going into his usual 'Girl Trance'. "You're looking as lovely as ever".

Nurse Joy look at him nervously until Misty pulled Brock away by the ear. A tall teen carrying a duffel bag and wearing a long red coat, some blue tinted sunglasses, and a nasty scar that blinded him in one eye walked in and watched the scene, quirking an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me miss", he said politely. "Can you check my pokemon for there shots"?

"I'd be glad to", Nurse Joy said.

The teen handed her his pokeballs and sat down at a bench, pulling out a thick book from his bag.

"Come on Ash", Misty said. "Lets just stay here tonight".

"But we need to get back to Pallet Town", Ash said.

"You guys are from Pallet Town", the teen said, looking up from his book?

"Yeah, I'm Ash", Ash said.

"My names Misty", Mist said.

"I'm Brock", Brock said

"Names Curtis", the teen said, offering his hand.

Ash shook his hand.

"Excuse me, Curtis", Nurse Joy said. "Your pokemon are ready".

Curtis nodded, closed his book and placed it back in his duffel bag, and grabbed his pokeballs from the tray.

"Are there any good places to eat around here", Curtis asked?

"Try the Delibird Diner", Joy said.

Curtis turned to the group.

"Care to join me", he asked?

The group agreed and followed him to the restaurant.

(**)

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Curtis sat around a table at the deli, Curtis scarfing down a large turkey club sandwich.

"Ah, just like back home", he said happily.

"Where are you from anyways", Ash asked?

"The United States", he said.

"Why'd you come here", Misty asked?

"Well, since I was a kid, I always wanted to become a pokemon trainer", he said. "My dad is a senator and was able to pull some strings, so I was able to leave the country and come here. I'm going to become a pokemon master, and then lobby for the start of a American pokemon league".

"Wow, I'd love to see that", Ash said.

"Hey Ash", Curtis said. "What do you say to a pokemon battle? I've got to see if I've got what it takes o take down other trainers".

"OKAY", Ash quickly agreed.

(**)

Curtis and Ash stood on opposite sides of a makeshift battle arena in the middle of a park. Curtis pushed the flap of his coat aside, revealing his six pokeballs.

"Let's make this a three on three, no time limit", he said.

"Fine by me", Ash said, pulling a pokeball of his belt.

"GO, CHIKORITA", he said, throwing Chikorita's pokeball out into the arena.

"Let's heat things up, GO ARCANINE", Curtis said, throwing out one of his pokeballs.

"The first match will be Arcanine versus Chikorita", Brock said from the sidelines. "BEGIN".

"Arcanine, Flamethrower", Curtis ordered.

Arcanine fired a massive blast of flames at Chikorita, who barely dodged the attack.

"Chikorita, Vine Whip", Ash ordered.

Chikorita used its vines to wrap up Arcanine's legs and lift it off the ground.

"I don't think so, Arcanine, Flame Shield, now", Curtis said.

A dome of flames surrounded Arcanine, causing Chikorita to drop it.

"Finish it, Bite Toss", he ordered.

Arcanine lunged, biting Chikorita and throwing it over its head hard into the ground. Chikorita was instantly knocked out.

"The first battle goes to Curtis and Arcanine", Brock said, raising a hand in Curtis's direction.

Arcanine howled in victory and ran over to Curtis, who rubbed it on its neck.

"What sort of attacks were those", Ash said, shocked?

"Attacks I taught my pokemon myself", Curtis said triumphantly. "Flame Shield blocks attacks, while Bite Toss deals massive damage. I've got even more in my arsenal, just watch".

"Well, lets see them work on this one, GO TOTODILE", Ash said, throwing Totodile's pokeball out.

"Arcanine return", Curtis said, recalling Arcanine. "Time to play rough, GO NIDOKING".

"The second battle is between Nidoking and Totodile", Brock said. "BEGIN".

"Nidoking, Horn Drill", Curtis ordered.

Nidoking's horn began to spin and it rushed at Totodile. Totodile jumped out of the way.

"Nidoking, Geomancer Attack", Curtis ordered, grinning.

Vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Totodile, immobilizing him.

"NO, TOTODILE", Ash yelled.

"Finish it, Acid", Curtis ordered.

"Totodile, quick, use Water Gun", Ash ordered.

Nidoking fired acid from its mouth while Totodile fired a water gun from its. The two attacks collided and seemed to be holding each other at bay. Suddenly, Nidoking faltered and the Water Gun got through, right into Nidoking's mouth. The vines holding Totodile slackened while Nidoking gagged on the water.

"Totodile, Bite Attack", Ash ordered.

Totodile broke through the vines and bit down hard on Nidoking's tail. It roared in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"NO WAY", Curtis exclaimed in shock.

"The second battle goes to Ash and Totodile", Brock said.

Misty smiled from the sidelines while Ash celebrated.

" I won't lose this time, GO KANGASKHAN", Curtis said, throwing out his next pokemon.

"GO PIKACHU", Ash said.

"The final battle is Pikachu versus Kangaskhan", Brock said. "BEGIN".

"Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch", Curtis said quickly.

Kangaskhan launched a massive punch, knocking Pikachu sprawling, dizzy and confused.

"Pikachu, fight back with your Thunderbolt", Ash said.

Pikachu fired a blast of electricity at Kangaskhan, who just shook it off.

"WHAT", Ash said in shock?

"Show them some real power Kangaskhan, DRAGON PUNCH", Curtis yelled.

Kangaskhan launched a punch at Pikachu, fire surrounding its fist and taking on the image of a dragon, knocking Pikachu souring and out of the battle.

"PIKACHU", Ash yelled, running over to where Pikachu lay on the ground.

"The final battle goes to Curtis and Kangaskhan", Brock said.

Suddenly smoke began to cover the arena.

  
"What's going on", Curtis roared?

Loud laughter filled the area and a net suddenly grabbed Kangaskhan and Pikachu.

"KANGASKHAN", Curtis yelled.

He looked up and saw Team Rocket's balloon above them.

"It's Team Rocket", Misty yelled in shock.

Team Rocket quickly said their motto (I'm not going to bother writing it, you should already know it).

Curtis growled in rage.

"Thieves", he muttered.

He reached down and pulled a knife out of his boot and jumped up, grabbing onto the net.

"Hey, get off", Jessie yelled.

Curtis slashed the rope holding the net, dropping Pikachu and Kangaskhan to the ground. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the material of the balloon.

"Bye bye", he said, slashing a hole into the balloon.

"Uh oh", Jessie said.

Curtis jumped off and landed on his feet while the balloon flew off into the distance.

"WHERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN", Team Rocket yelled as they flew off.

"AND DON'T COME BACK", Curtis yelled.

Curtis turned to the group and gave a thumbs up. Ash smiled and nodded.

(**)

PLEASE R&R.


End file.
